Eighty-five percent of the population will experience low back pain at some point. Fortunately, the majority of people recover from their back pain with a combination of benign neglect, rest, exercise, medication, physical therapy, or chiropractic care. A small percent of the population will suffer chronic low back pain. The cost of treatment of patients with spinal disorders plus the patient's lost productivity is estimated at 25 to 100 billion dollars annually.
Seven cervical (neck), 12 thoracic, and 5 lumbar (low back) vertebrae form the normal human spine. Intervertebral discs reside between adjacent vertebra with two exceptions. First, the articulation between the first two cervical vertebrae does not contain a disc. Second, a disc lies between the last lumbar vertebra and the sacrum (a portion of the pelvis).
The spine supports the body, and protects the spinal cord and nerves. The vertebrae of the spine are also supported by ligaments, tendons, and muscles which allow movement (flexion, extension, lateral bending, and rotation). Motion between vertebrae occurs through the disc and two facet joints. The disc lies in the front or anterior portion of the spine. The facet joints lie laterally on either side of the posterior portion of the spine.
The human intervertebral disc is an oval to kidney bean shaped structure of variable size depending on the location in the spine. The outer portion of the disc is known as the annulus fibrosis. The annulus is formed of 10 to 60 fibrous bands. The fibers in the bands alternate their direction of orientation by 30 degrees between each band. The orientation serves to control vertebral motion (one half of the bands tighten to check motion when the vertebra above or below the disc are turned in either direction). The annulus contains the nucleus. The nucleus pulpous serves to transmit and dampen axial loads. A high water content (70–80 percent) assists the nucleus in this function. The water content has a diurnal variation. The nucleus imbibes water while a person lies recumbent. Activity squeezes fluid from the disc. Nuclear material removed from the body and placed into water will imbibe water swelling to several times its normal size. The nucleus comprises roughly 50 percent of the entire disc. The nucleus contains cells (chondrocytes and fibrocytes) and proteoglycans (chondroitin sulfate and keratin sulfate). The cell density in the nucleus is on the order of 4,000 cells per micro liter.
Interestingly, the adult disc is the largest avascular structure in the human body. Given the lack of vascularity, the nucleus is not exposed to the body's immune system. Most cells in the nucleus obtain their nutrition and fluid exchange through diffusion from small blood vessels in adjacent vertebra.
The disc changes with aging. As a person ages the water content of the disc falls from approximately 85 percent at birth to 70 percent in the elderly. The ratio of chondroitin sulfate to keratin sulfate decreases with age. The ratio of chondroitin 6 sulfate to chondroitin 4 sulfate increases with age. The distinction between the annulus and the nucleus decreases with age. These changes are known as disc degeneration. Generally disc degeneration is painless.
Premature or accelerated disc degeneration is known as degenerative disc disease. A large portion of patients suffering from chronic low back pain are thought to have this condition. As the disc degenerates, the nucleus and annulus functions are compromised. The nucleus becomes thinner and less able to handle compression loads. The annulus fibers become redundant as the nucleus shrinks. The redundant annular fibers are less effective in controlling vertebral motion. The disc pathology can result in: 1) bulging of the annulus into the spinal cord or nerves; 2) narrowing of the space between the vertebra where the nerves exit; 3) tears of the annulus as abnormal loads are transmitted to the annulus and the annulus is subjected to excessive motion between vertebra; and 4) disc herniation or extrusion of the nucleus through complete annular tears.
Current surgical treatments of disc degeneration are destructive. One group of procedures removes the nucleus or a portion of the nucleus; lumbar discectomy falls in this category. A second group of procedures destroy nuclear material; Chymopapin (an enzyme) injection, laser discectomy, and thermal therapy (heat treatment to denature proteins) fall in this category. A third group, spinal fusion procedures either remove the disc or the disc's function by connecting two or more vertebra together with bone. These destructive procedures lead to acceleration of disc degeneration. The first two groups of procedures compromise the treated disc. Fusion procedures transmit additional stress to the adjacent discs. The additional stress results in premature disc degeneration of the adjacent discs.
Prosthetic disc replacement offers many advantages. The prosthetic disc attempts to eliminate a patient's pain while preserving the disc's function. Current prosthetic disc implants, however, either replace the nucleus or the nucleus and the annulus. Both types of current procedures remove the degenerated disc component to allow room for the prosthetic component. Although the use of resilient materials has been proposed, the need remains for further improvements in the way in which prosthetic components are incorporated into the disc space, and in materials to ensure strength and longevity. Such improvements are necessary, since the prosthesis may be subjected to 100,000,000 compression cycles over the life of the implant.
Artificial disc replacements (ADRs) are generally inserted into anterior portion of the spine through a transabdominal or retroperitoneal approach. The great vessels; aorta, vena cava, iliac vein, and iliac artery lie on the anterior aspect of the lumbar spine. Prior-art ADRs with anterior-to-posterior oriented keels requires insertion of the ADR from a direct anterior approach to the spine. The great vessels must be retracted be retracted from the anterior portion of the spine to insert the ADRs. Retraction of the great vessels is difficult and dangerous. The danger increases the further the vessels are retracted. The vessels must retracted almost completely off the anterior portion of the spine when inserting ADRs with anterior to posterior directed keels.